sophia_mclarencobbfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sophia McLaren-Cobb/Broken Beyond Repair
Hi, Hello, to everyone, who might possibly have the time or boredom to read this. First of all, this... is not an attempt of a personal attack to anyone. If, as such, you (the reader) find it this way, then I am dearly sorry, way from the very depths of my heart. I cannot stop wrong interpretations; I can only try to redefine them. This comes purely from my own head and my own heart. It's been somewhat inspired by some things, which I refuse to disclose, as said things might already be familiar. I repeat it again, this is all me. If you're just a person who doesn't really care, then I say, why bother reading this? Do I matter to you? Probably not. Okay, fine, but still, buzz off. On the other hand, if you, like my fine self, really have something called a heart, then you'd know what I'm on about. Lately, DARP has become something which I never deemed possible; a battleground. A place of war. Not a place of peace. Not what I want to see. It simply pains, no, hurts me to see this way. I didn't come back just to wage a war of blame. I did not. Guns don't kill. Words do. And there have been already words that'd hurt as much as taking a bullet in the shoulder. Okay, well, probably not that bad, but still, really hurtful. I admit, maybe I might have pulled the trigger once or twice; I get it. But, the other triggers that have been pulled... that simply crossed the line in the sand. Let me quit being a stand-up comedian, and get down to business. First of all, yes, I did say that I felt like there was an usurper of power at some point. Names shall not be mentioned, at all, period. But now that I think of it, it was all just my head playing weird things. Okay, on the issue of over-poweredness, I feel like I cannot say much. Yes, Bond, I find Jaina somewhat OP, but that is by my definition. My definition. And I know that my definition cannot really be right. And, for the record, no, I do not find Ash Prince to be OP. In my mind, he is simply a very, very successful entrepreneur, who has been well taught in his life, and has lived up to build marvels out of nothing. There is people like that in real life too. Next. Activity. Jisk, I believe, was called out for being inactive. People said to demote him. I, initially, thought myself as one of them, but then, I changed my mind. Jisk... he has a life. Like all of us. And he values his life a little more than DARP. I respect that. RL comes first always. And I mean always. If Jisk is to so find that RL has overcome him, only he has the power to say "I can't do this anymore.". I did it, because I couldn't handle it at first. And I regret it, yes, but it was with a purpose. Next. My thoughts of the current admin team. The crats, albeit hard to really do much with RL in a tangle, do their job as they see fit. Yes, it was all Ck's idea of the expansion, which led to the creation of the British/Irish Quidditch League. Yes, Ck took time everyday to keep the games in solid form. Yes, Ck had planned out how to work around not being able to be there for the first week of games. So, kudos go to Ck. Although rare to see around, Jisk is doing his magic yet again. He does write some of the best Sorting Hat quotes, and makes no mistake in keeping Ollivander's hard at work. Kudos to you as well, Jisk. Lyss was also rather rare to see around, but not really anymore. I cannot say much else, because I've been living under a rock too long. But, kudos to Lyss for stepping up to the challenge of leading the admin team. And Bond, well, what can I really say? For a start, it is from him that I learned how to do the whole talk bubble thing solidly. He stepped down from the team, due to RL issues, which I give him respect for, but still. He helps wherever possible, with whatever possible. Persistence. I give kudos to Bond for that. I cannot say very much about either the admins (not the crats) or the RBs, except that they all do well as they are needed. Last thing, GMing. I mentioned this in my post. I fear that GMing has now become a lazy man's game, and I am dearly sorry to all the people who put in the time for this, including myself. Lately, I used a randomizer to determine the outcome of a game, and I must say, I felt guilty even using it. The outcome, I need not to state. But I wasn't mad at the outcome, I was mad at having even felt the need to use such a thing. At one point, I was criticized for the way I GM. I may have taken more personally than thought. But it is because I find it disturbing that randomizers are now used to determine outcomes, not what is clearly visible. I simply feel that GMing nowadays, is a lazy man's game. Anyone can use a randomizer and say "Oh, this thing says this team wins, so I'm just gonna say that this team wins.". But not everyone can think about it and see what is already there, and say "Hmm... this team is losing, but they don't seem to care and the other team, yes, they're winning, but they are actually trying. It is only right that I reward hard work. That team wins.". I really don't mind if you disagree with me, I'm going to let you think of this as you wish. This is just me anyway, if you feel that I've said something that is rather personal, tell me. I'll give you a reason why I said what I said. I won't try to walk away and be like "But, this didn't happen. What you on about?". I'll be honest. Do you feel like the community is broken beyond repair? Yes No Can't say for sure Do you feel that the admin team has actually done something instead of nothing? Yes No Do you feel like there should be a big reformation/change of the admin team? Yes No Do you feel like GMing isn't being done the way it should be? (I won't judge if you say no.) Yes No Finally, do you feel like I might have wasted my time writing this? Yes No Update: Okay, great. The results are good, for now, so let me delve deeper. I feel like I need to delve deeper, so that once we can all agree on the true issue here, that we can be proactive in solving it. So I will now delve deeper into the polls and give a rough analysis of the results. Poll #1: Personally, I think that the community is broken, but not beyond repair. There is a spark, and with that spark we, together, can light the way to a solution. I knew that for that poll, I had to have an uncertain option, because I felt that the question was more than just a simple yes or no. And a good majority were uncertain. I don't blame you for being uncertain, I'm kinda uncertain myself right now, reading them results. Poll #2: I asked this, because there was a bunch of comments that were slamming the admin team, in a way. Generally with the whole "getting stuff done" and activity thing. I'm happy to see that there are quite the few that agree with what I had to say; yes, the admin team deserves some respect, because they've actually done something. Indeed they do. Poll #3: This one, there is change happening on this question. Which is why I may need to delve deeper into this one with another poll. But I'm still fairly surprised that a super-majority said that there need be change in the admin team. If you're part of it, I suggest you take the poll addressing this after the analysis. Poll #4: This one, is a bit of a tricky issue to talk about. Many people have said that GMing isn't being done right, but now, what does it mean to GM right? Poll to follow this up coming up. Poll #5: This one was there so that I know if anyone, as such, feels that this is a total waste of time and I wrote this for apparently no reason. I will not hate on the people that said "yes", let them think as they wish. But danke to the people who definitely find my reason for this. What possible change/reform would you want to see in the admin team? (in expansion to Poll #3) Enlargement of the admin team Reformation of the departments Redefinition of roles? Democratization (permitting everyone else to have say in changes) What is GMing done right? (in expansion of Poll #4) Use of a randomizer to determine outcomes Reward hard work Other (may need to specify in comments) Category:Blog posts